1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an anchor device and more specifically to a multi-functional anchor device designed for use with elastic exercise bands.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistance training is an extremely popular form of exercise, employing a variety of different devices. One very popular resistance training device employs stretchable tubes or bands having handles or other body securement means attached to one or both of the opposed ends thereof, either directly or through attachment straps, carabineers and the like.
In order to enhance the versatility of training with elastic bands a variety of different anchor devices have been disclosed in the prior art. These anchor devices have been designed to be attached to various supporting surfaces, such as vertical walls, doors, mattresses and the like. For example, note the anchor devices disclosed in the following patents and publications: U.S. Pat. No. 679,784 (Ryan), U.S. Pat. No. 680,556 (Wieland), U.S. Pat. No. 726,095 (Nightingale), U.S. Pat. No. 760,374 (Belvoir), U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,804 (Addair), U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,602 (Roberts), U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,205 (McFall et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,698 (Mazor), U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,483 (Rotella), U.S. Publication No. 2004/0087420 (Montesquieux), U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,418 (Sauré), U.S. Publication No. 2010/0173759 (Lalaoua) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,445 (Lalaoua).
The Montesquieux '420 publication, the Rotella U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,483 and the Sauré U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,418 disclose anchor devices attachable to doors for use with elastic bands but do not have the unique, patentably novel features included in applicant's anchor device.
The Montesquieux '420 publication discloses a wide variety of net-like structures that are designed to be attached to a door and intended to be utilized with elastic exercise members. The disclosed structures include different numbers of vertical straps and in some cases horizontal straps. Although Montesquieux discloses a device employing metal ring members forming part of horizontal straps (FIGS. 6 and 7), in order to carry out a wide variety of exercises the exercise bands often need to be tied to the anchor device at various different locations (see FIGS. 15-23). In applicant's opinion, the anchor device disclosed in Montesquieux does not have the desired reliability and versatility achieved by applicant's anchor device.
The Rotella '483 patent discloses an anchor device in the form of a vertical extending strap mounted to a door including a plurality of vertically spaced fabric loops 24 for receiving exercise bands at different vertical heights, depending upon the exercise to be carried out. An anchor device of the type disclosed in the Rotella '483 patent has limited capabilities; that is, it is not well designed for providing the desired degree of versatility in carrying out different exercises with elastic bands.
The Sauré '418 patent discloses a vertically extending, door mounted exercise support band similar to that disclosed in the Rotella '483 patent, but including a plurality of vertically spaced rings for receiving an elastic exercise band at different vertical heights. Again, as is discussed above in connection with the Rotella '483 patent, the anchor device disclosed in the Sauré '418 patent does not have the desired degree of versatility in carrying out different exercises with exercise bands.
In view of the anchor devices disclosed in the prior art, a need is believed to exist for more highly versatile and reliable anchor device for use in carrying out multiple exercises with elastic bands. It is to such a unique anchor device that the present invention is directed.
All references identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entireties.